Portgas D. Noir
“Queen of Cards” Portgas D. Noir''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 7, commonly known as “Card Shark” Noir among the Underworld and pirates''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 2 and "Nilama" to The Net, is the commanding officer of the AkatokuroBetween the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea - Chapter 8 and a Vice Admiral of the Marine Corps''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 10. She is a former subordinate of Monkey D. Garp''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 1. She is the younger sister of Portgas D. Rouge, making her the biological aunt to Portgas D. Ace''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 3. Noir swore an oath of kinship with Buggy, making him her brother''An Albatross Around Your Neck'' - Chapter 11. Noir is the protagonist of the series Batten Down the Hatches. The character belongs to Laqualassiel. Appearance Noir has long, wavy blonde hair and brown eyes. Like her sister and nephew, Noir has freckles, though Noir has freckles on her face and shoulders. She is tall, standing several inches over her nephew''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 2. She has a multitude of small scars on her hands from years of knife work''Photo'' - Portgas D. Noir Full. There is a inch-wide circular concave scar under her left breast-bone - the exit wound from a near fatal gunshot wound - with a corresponding smaller scar on her back. While on duty, Noir usually sweeps her hair back into a low ponytail. She favors solid colors, usually dark pants and light v-necks, and black knee high boots with low heels''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 7. Typically, she rolls the long sleeves of her shirts up to her elbows. Despite her rank, Noir usually does not wear the Marine officer coat. There has only been one exception to this, when she wore both the coat and her hair down to hide the fresh scar on her chest''Photo'' - Noir in 1521. Noir is always armed with her signature weapon - a deck of cards - and a dagger. Off duty, Noir is much more varied with her wardrobe. While still preferring solid colors, Noir will sometimes wear subdued patterns. Notably, she lets her hair down''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 2, wearing a hibiscus clip at her left ear to keep her hair out of her face. Noir's ears are pierced''Photo'' - Noir in 1521. As a teen, Noir's hair was shorter, and she wore a red hibiscus clip and a light green top with four white club suits on the left breast''Photo'' - Young Shanks, Noir, and Buggy. She also wore a blue dress with silver buttons shaped like the diamond card suit''An Albatross Around Your Neck'' - Chapter 11. During her first years in the Marines, Noir wore the standard Marine uniform and wore her hair in a high ponytail''Photo'' - Noir Sketch 2. Personality Noir is known for her devotion to her duties as a Marine, not having taken a single day of vacation in over ten years. Noir has chased Shanks for years, to the point their rivalry is as legendary as the rivalry between Gol D. Roger and Monkey D. Garp''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 4. She takes her responsibilities to her subordinates very seriously, and is highly protective of both her current and former crew members. Noir goes to great lengths to ensure her subordinates have the skills to protect and support themselves, even disregarding Marine policies in order to do so - such as teaching Haki to her crew despite none of them holding the required rank of Vice Admiral. Noir will point out crucial gaps in her subordinates' skills or knowledge, often times making the lesson painful enough that said subordinate makes fixing the gap a priority''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 11. She is willing to put her life on the line to protect her crew''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 9. Her devotion to her subordinates is such that she chose to disobey a direct order from Fleet Admiral Sengoku instead of pitting her crew in a lethal encounterBetween the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea -'' Chapter 12. Noir has a strong sense of justice that clashes with the Marines’ doctrine of Absolute Justice. If pressed to describe it, Noir would call it ‘Equal Justice,’ as she believes the law should be applied to everyone equally, regardless of station. Noir believes in protecting the innocent and defenseless, while hunting those that prey on the former. She despises corruption, to the point she wishes she could throw a number of her own colleagues in prison. She highly values family, and is both greatly protective of family and more than willing to go to great lengths to obtain vengeance for wrongs committed against her family. For his part in Rouge’s death, Noir has held a grudge against Roger for almost twenty years''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea - Chapter 2. Her grudge also seems to stem from a sense of betrayal, in that Roger not only failed in his promise to protect Rouge, but contributed to the events that would cause her death''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 7. Noir does not consider blood to be the end all of family, having sworn an oath of kinship with Buggy and maintaining that bond despite their different careers''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 14. Contradictorily, Noir refuses to acknowledge Luffy as her nephew, despite Luffy and Ace being oath-brothers like Noir and Buggy''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 13. The reason for this is yet unknown. Trust is a precious thing to Noir. She does not trust easily and takes any betrayals very personally. She does not forgive and she never forgets. Once Noir’s trust is lost, it is nearly impossible to regain it in any substantial form. Noir works hard to ensure her crew can trust each other, and tries to be honest with her crew whenever possible. By her own admittance, Noir can be rather selfish''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 5. During her rare vacation, Noir did not attempt to arrest Shanks when the pirate joined her for drinks in the same bar. Indeed, while off duty Noir appears unconcerned with her duties as a Marine, a stark contrast to her devotion while on the job, and interacts regularly with pirates and other members of the Underworld''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 2. Noir tends to be rather blunt''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 2, often preferring to get straight to the point rather than dance around a subject. However, she does not see that as a reason to forgo basic manners and courtesy, and will call people out on their rudeness. Noir has a fiery temper, and is shamelessly vindictive in showing her displeasure. Her most common method of revenge seems to be clearing out her victims’ pockets through cards''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 2, but she is not hesitant in resorting to violence. Noir will go to great lengths to get her revenge, even if it takes years for her plans to come together. She spent several months teaching Monkey D. Luffy to use Haki in order to get revenge on Garp''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 6. She is unafraid to take revenge against those of higher rank, including the Fleet Admiral. While easily irritated, not many things truly infuriate Noir. Betrayal is one such thing, though it seems to spark a deep seated and much longer lasting anger than other things''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 7. Relationships with minors, even implied relationships, instantly piss her off, such as when a fellow bar patron commented on Noir seemingly eyeing up a teenager''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 2. Any sort of child endangerment, neglect, or abuse is another trigger, as Noir was incensed to the point of mindless fury when she learned of Garp’s less than acceptable care of Ace, Sabo, and Luffy. Despite her temper, Noir has an iron clad self control. Even when infuriated to the point of violence, Noir limits herself to words until she is certain there will be no collateral damage if she lets loose. Noir does not like losing her control over herself, such as when she did more damage to the forest on Dawn Island than intended in her rage. And while she is more than willing to take out minor irritations on others, when truly enraged Noir takes care not to involve innocent bystanders. This iron control extends to the persona she shows others. Underneath the facade, Noir's mental state is not great - a side effect of her childhood training that affected Rouge as well. Noir's self control is such that only one person has been shown to know the truth of Noir's sanity. Noir's training as an assassin''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 16 has had a profound effect on Noir's mental health. Noir is unable to bring herself to care about those outside her responsibility or her circle of loved ones, no matter how much she wants to. She is reluctant to let new people in, unwilling to face the pain when she - as far as she believes - inevitably loses them''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 15. What Noir considers right and wrong is different than most people, something she is aware of and has taken steps to compensate for. Gallery Trivia * Noir is the French word for black. ** Black is one of the primary colors in Noir's clothing. * Noir, like Rouge and Ace, follows a general card theme. ** Rouge and Noir's names both refer to the card game Rouge et Noir. *** Noir's epithets are "Card Shark" and "Queen of Cards." ** Noir's primary weapon is a deck of cards. ** Noir has a deck of tarot cards. ** As a teen, Noir often wore clothing decorated with card suits. * Noir fits the general theme of Conqueror's Haki users: ** She was raised and trained by Roger, King of the Pirates, and is his son's maternal aunt. ** She is known as the "Queen of Cards." References Category:Marine Rear Admirals Category:Female Category:Marine admirals Category:Characters Category:Marine Vice-Admirals Category:Marines Category:World Government Category:South Blue Characters Category:Human Category:Protagonists Category:Assassin